vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neuro Nougami
Summary Neuro Nougami the title character of the Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro series, is a demon detective from hell. He looks for mysteries in the minds of humans for sustenance. When he dismantles the mystery and strips the culprit of all of their defenses, it releases the negative energies that caused the culprit to commit the crime, which he then consumes. He came to the human world in search of the Ultimate Mystery, as all of the mysteries in hell were bland and repetitive. Once in the human world, he forced Yako to be his assistant and began to solve mysteries. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. At least High 8-C, higher by consume Evil Diversey | At least 7-B, likely 7-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Neuro Nougami, "Brain-Eater Neuro" Origin: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Private Detective, Puzzle Eater Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Limited Transformation (Able to transform his hands into claws or partially transforming into his demon form while still retaining some of his human form features), Surface Scaling (Can walk or crawl on any surface with ease), Illusion Creation, Summoning, Regeneration (At least High-Low, able to reattach his hand after it was cut off), Fire Manipulation (Can create fire from his bare hands), Electricity Manipulation with Evil Pressure, Acid Manipulation with his saliva and Evil Blizzard, Flight with Evil Flyer, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense murderous intent from others. Able to sense "hint of mysteries", which make him can go to the place that murderous thing occur before it happens), Absorption (Able to drain criminal's energy by consuming their mystery), Body Puppetry (Controlled Yako's body from some range several times), Mind Manipulation, (by coming in contact with targets, he is able to brainwash a person's mind and took control them), Fear-inducing with Demonic aura, Limited Life Manipulation (His aura was able to make Akane come back to life. Able to turn a bullet into a plant), Invisibility with Evil Blind and Evil Canceller, Hacking and Data Manipulation with Evil Script, Plant Manipulation with Evil Surrounder and Evil Tree, Enhanced Senses with tools like Evil Butterfly or Evil Friday, Information Analysis with Evil Javelin, Attack Reflection with Evil Reflector, Smoke Manipulation with Evil Full Face, Pain Manipulation with Evil Stringer, Time Travel with Evil Time Machine, Resistance to poison (Stated that miasma is like Oxygen to a demon), acid (Doesn't got any effect from his Evil Blizzard), high temperature (Stated that his body is able to stand a billion and thirty-six degrees), Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Aya's songs and HAL's Electronic Drug) Attack Potency: Varies (His power depends on how much of demonic power that left in his body at that time). At least Large Building level (Has oneshot thousands of Electronic Drug Criminals), higher by consuming Evil Diversey. Can bypasses durability with Evil Metal. | At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Should be comparable to his own durability) Can bypasses durability with Evil Metal | At least Large Island level+, likely Small Country level (Should be 10,000x stronger than himself. When in the human world, the power of a demon above ground is only at 1/10,000th) Bypasses durability with Evil Metal Speed: Varies. At least Hypersonic (Outspeeds normal humans like Sasazuka who jumped away from an explosion) to High Hypersonic+ (Encased Tierra's head and neck in metal before an explosion could destroy it) depending on how much demonic power he has | At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher | FTL (Stated that he trained to pass speed of light from radio exercise in the demon world) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Electronic Drug Criminals), Class M with Evil Tree (Stopped and held a skyscraper from falling down) | Att least Class K, Class M with Evil Tree | At least Class K, Class M with Evil Tree Striking Strength: Varies. At least Large Building Class | At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | At least Large Island Class+, likely Small Country Class Durability: Varies. At least Large Building level | At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Claimed that even a nuclear bomb may not have been enought to kill him) | At least Large Island level+, likely Small Country level Stamina: Very high (Rarely shown to tire during his fights, only needs to sleep when he's low on demonic energy. Remained conscious after being sliced across the throat, having a sword embedded in his shoulder, being savagely beaten by Sichs, and summoning Evil Metal, then pushed demonic energy into Sichs, despite the pain of his body breaking down, with no visible reaction.) Range: Standard Melee Range physically, higher with his abilities and tools Standard Equipment: Hide/Show |-|777 Tools of the Demon World=They are odd items or creatures which Neuro uses for many different situations, ranging from swapping the taste buds on the tongue to making Yako resemble a grotesque monster. *'Evil Ampule:' A needle full of potion that Neuro claims doubles the revolution speed of the neural transmitters in the user's brain, making them more intelligent. *'Evil Badger:' An insect with an unbalanced diet, it replaces the target's tongue and feeds on the victim's most disliked foods. The victim's breathing will stop if the insect ceases eating before it's done. *'Evil Blind' Neuro engulfs himself and anyone else of his choice in an aura. This allows Neuro and Co. within a 10 meters radius to shift into a "lower resolution" of existence. This tool was used by demons for killing, as indicated by Neuro. *'Evil Blizzard:' Neuro summons a device which capable to fly and scatter snow from the sky. The snow looks like real snow on physically, except that they are acid which capable of easily melting the human body. *'Evil Butterfly:' A strange little butterfly with human ears for wings which function as a hidden microphone. This is paired with a set of earphones shaped like a human face where the speakers are on the mouth. While this tool seems normal at first, the user risks having their head pierced though by the speaker which extends out like a drill when the face sneezes. *'Evil Canceller:' Neuro regurgitates a liquid (similar to vomit). Anyone it gets on becomes invisible. Though the wearer cannot be seen they may still be heard. *'Evil Carpenter:' A giant demonic construction worker with several man-sized workers sprouting from its spine. Neuro uses this tool along with Evil Mud to reconstruct the collapsed places in certain parts of the city. *'Evil Centipede:' A tool that looks like a gigantic centipede made out of shoes. It is used to show how many times a person has stepped into a certain area by replacing their footsteps. The more they have stepped in the area, the darker the footsteps become. It appears normal people cannot physically see the effects of the tool, as Neuro had to put his hand over Yako's eyes for her to notice the footsteps. *'Evil Chainsaw:' Neuro's hand metamorphosizes into a miniature chainsaw to cut things, strange enough the tool is powered by a small creature running on a hamster wheel on the tip of the blade. *'Evil Cocoon:' It's an illusion tool to make it appear as though the user is a grotesque monster-like figure. *'Evil Drop:' An eye drop that allows the user to shoot "Hell Beams" from their eyes that can even destroy a building. *'Evil Diversey:' A Demon World battery filled with Neuro’s demonic power. These are also Neuro's hair braids and can release a strong amount of demonic energy once consumed. *'Evil Friday:' Neuro reveals his demon-form face and spits out a large sphere made of eyeballs. The eyeballs detach and become sentient lifeforms. The eyes function like cameras and serve as extra eyes for Neuro. *'Evil Full Face:' Neuro sends out a demon head from his hair that acts as a smokescreen bomb to allow for quick escapes. *'Evil Fumble:' A bottle of potion that is supposed to be an even stronger version of Evil Ampule. *'Evil Gauntlet:' A pair of hands surface from the earth that will grab a person's legs rendering him incapable to move. *'Evil Javelin:' Neuro turns his arm into a halberd-like weapon and uses it to cut. In the Human World, Evil Javelin cannot cut or slice, instead, it gathers the information and the contents of the objects it goes through. *'Evil Lavender:' Neuro's hand becomes something that resembles a purple drill, and is used to stab through objects. Once it has punctured the target, it will bloom into lavender flowers; upon closer inspection, the "flowers" are really small, demonic hands curved into the flower shape. It's unknown what other abilities this may have. *'Evil Low Beam:' Neuro creates small lenses on his fingertips which when looked into will burn an image into the victim's retinas so that whenever they open their eyes they will see it. *'Evil Pressure:' Out of Neuro's nape comes out a machine that sends a demonic electrical current that tears apart muscle and tendons. *'Evil Rapid:' A tool that is a demonic conceptualization of a steam train, it can reach Mach speed in one second, with the G-forces tearing up a human body in the process. *'Evil Reflector:' A microphone-like device when activated opens a women's head within a mirror shell, then hexagonal mirror discs begin floating all around Neuro. Anything that flies towards the discs will be reflected in the opposite direction with the same force and same speed. *'Evil Script:' Neuro removes his glove and his hand becomes cybernetic. He can use this cybernetic hand to reach into objects like computers and retrieve information physically by grasping it. *'Evil Shooter:' A spring-like rope resembling a spinal cord covered with skulls. Neuro used the tool like a slingshot to send Yako away. *'Evil Stalker:' An insect that Neuro uses to keep track of people; functions as a tracking device. *'Evil Station:' Not a tool but more a game system from the underworld that projects "solid images" (you can feel them but they are not there) making the game 3D for the player. If turned off too quickly, some residual images may remain. Neuro demonstrates a dating-sim game using this tool, though it produced holograms of tortured monsters (the Demon World's version of dating-sims). *'Evil Sticker:' A small sticker that is placed on a fingertip; the closer the user is to their objective the stronger the finger will stick up. *'Evil Stole:' Neuro takes off his blue suit coat and puts on a black jacket. The longer he stays without moving, the more energy he regains by scraping together and absorbing bits of demonic power in the air. Used for 'life or death' situations. *'Evil Stringer:' A figure with a drill on the bottom that punches a hole into the head of a victim. It is then transformed into a "Bat" with a thin bass without strings, so instead, it uses the nerves that drilled out from the victims head to play. Once tightly stung, with its wings the bat then plays screechy music directly into the victim's head. This process of torture, however, cannot be seen by bystanders. *'Evil Surfacer:' One of Neuro's odder tools, it takes the form of a small robot-like creature with a jetpack and a bottle in its mouth. Neuro does not mention its ability, but it is implied the tool coats the intended target with a shiny surface and prevents the target from being destroyed. *'Evil Surrounder:' A capsule ball which breaks into little seeds. When the seeds attach to a surface, a plant from hell that feeds on metal will grow instantly to protect its territory. *'Evil Taster:' A demonic tongue-cover that switches the wearer's taste around, making sour foods taste sweet, bitter foods taste spicy, and vice-versa. *'Evil Time Machine:' As its name would imply, it is a time machine. *'Evil Torture:' A weapon that resembles a set of wings that attach to Neuro’s back. It consists of two pairs of wings. The first pair serves to prevent the opponent from attacking and the second pair penetrates and tears the opponent's flesh from within, though it will not harm the vital organs. Evil Torture senses what the user (Neuro) wants to do most, and acts accordingly. Neuro states Evil Torture is one of his favorite tools. |-|7 Weapons of the Demon Emperor=They are much larger and powerful compared to the tools. Neuro's access to the Daemon Emperor's weapons implies that he may have been a demon of high ranking during his time in the Demon World. The tools and the weapons each require a certain amount of demonic energy, so Neuro tries not to use the latter too often as the weapons drain a higher amount of demonic energy compared to the tools. *'Evil Aqua:' Neuro summons 7 fish-like cannons, 6 which are smaller support cannons, and blasts a huge laser onto the target. Neuro notes that the power of Evil Aqua is considerably weaker in the human world than the demon world. Neuro transforms into his demon form when using this move, sporting his demon face and wing-like arms. *'Evil Flyer:' Neuro uses this to fly over to Sicks' fighter jet after Sicks attempts to flee. Despite Neuro's depleting demonic energy at that time, it was able to last long enough to get him to the designated location. *'Evil Metal:' It is a blade that does not have a process which creates cuts, but produces the cut itself, making it virtually unblockable, as there is nothing to block. It is Neuro's strongest attack that he claims it can even kill the Demon Emperor. Anyway, the tool needs a period to summon and it needs vast amounts of his demonic power to the point of drying him up. *'Evil Mud:' Neuro summons a giant cyclops-like creature. Evil Mud has a star-shaped symbol at the bottom portion of its body. Neuro describes it as a tenacious golem with enough power to destroy a city. Evil Mud can be broken down into smaller pieces when used with Evil Carpenter. During Valentine's day, Yako's chocolate was secretly mixed with some of the Demon World mud which can give a nourishment boost and comically enhances a body with physical strength for a while. *'Evil Tree:' Neuro summons a giant plant that travels underground and emerges under a specified location. It is seen with a large green bud in the center with about 12-13 long monstrous heads emerging from the base of the plant. The tree can be used to attack and support. It is also shown to be able to form wooden dummies of people or things. Intelligence: Genius (Stated that he resolved all of the mysteries in the demon world and left so he could feed on more "puzzles.". After coming to the human world, he mastered knowledge equal to Yako's academic studies in the first twelve hours. He has shown to have the great tactical ability, foresight, and even small detailed knowledge that can be used to create successful plans.) Weaknesses: -Miasma, described as demon oxygen, is extremely rare in the human world, forcing Neuro to convert demonic power to maintain his body . This results in him constantly losing power as combat goes on. If he runs out of energy, his body will begin to break apart. -Neuro is a notable sadist, frequently subjecting Yako to various tortures and savagely beating his opponents. -While Neuro is a master manipulator, he doesn't truly understand human emotions, often speaking very bluntly and crudely to others (usually the grieving families of murder victims). While this protects him from Aya Asia's hypnotizing song, it left him unable to solve the password of the HAL program due to it being based on his creator's deceased lover. -Evil Metal has a sizeable charge time, which can leave Neuro open to attack, and uses up so much demonic energy that it renders him powerless after summoning it. Key: Weakened Neuro | Prime Neuro On Human World | Prime Neuro On Demon World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Geniuses Category:Surface Scalers Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acid Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Plant Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Detectives Category:Time Travelers Category:Pain Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sadists Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6